


The Blood Rival

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Deception, F/F, Hell, Male rape, One Shot, Revenge, Swan Queen - Freeform, Torture, king leopold - Freeform, reference to female rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Leopold died thinking that his wife Regina was a faithful and loving woman. After refusing to assist Hades in procuring Regina's soul, Leopold finds himself in a new underworld under the jurisdiction of a new dark lord. In hell, he is shown the truth of his demise and his wife's actions after his death. He vows revenge on the woman who is responsible for his damnation and daily tortures. Again, he is asked to procure the soul of Regina Mills. How? The lord of hell intends to send Leopold to Storybrooke in a new body as a stranger. He has one year to  keep Regina from realizing her true love and convince Regina to marry him in order to bind her now clean heart and soul to his condemned soul.





	The Blood Rival

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for male rape and torture and a reference to male/female rape. If I missed a warning please let me know. Still not the best at warnings and tags. Thanks!
> 
> This is a one-shot that I cannot get out of my head. I've always wanted a story of Leopold in someone's body in order to get close to Regina. This story contains bestiality. I enjoy reading a comic book series entitled "Caligulia" so I included a demonic rape scene in hell inspired by the comic book series. For those of you wondering why: the idea is that when a dark entity rapes a person's soul or spirit, that thing becomes tied to you and has claimed you. That is what happens to Leopold. Will this ever go past a one-shot? I genuinely have no idea. What the hell of kind of story is this? Meh, it's been in my head for months; I have no idea if it makes any sense but I finally wrote it down. Why on earth would I make this a one-shot and not turn it into a full story? Meh, this is as far as it seems to go in my head right now and if I didn't get it out soon, my head was going to burst. 
> 
> As usual, no infringement is intended and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I have another story I need to finish. Much love!

The king’s cries echoed through the sound chamber and flooded the spacious throne room. The naked man pulled at his restraints with a rabid determination that was almost impressive. The heated shackles burned his blistering flesh as a black steed sauntered gracefully into the inner court. The hooves clacked against the stone and black marble and its hypnotic midnight mane shined brightly against the light of the blood red candles that lit the inner sanctum of Mesphistopheles’s kingdom. The dark entity licked at the thick air as he watched his guards escort the brooding stallion into the center of the room.

“Ah, Incitatus,” the dark lord’s smooth voice echoed lightly and rested upon its intended audience.

“Dark ruler,” the steed acknowledged. The dark animal’s thoughts filled the room as clearly as if its mouth had uttered the words. Its voice crawled through the great hall with a hiss that stiffened the spines of the guards. The steed lowered its muzzle to the trembling man whose back was to it and inhaled the scent of his fear. The stench of urine and horror coated the fallen king’s essence.

The stallion lifted its charcoal gaze to the knowing lord and bared its razor teeth. It licked at the tips of the sharpened points and chuckled when the dark lord’s guards collectively retreated from the center of the hall.

“A gift,” the prince of darkness added as he nodded toward the man whose arms and legs were held by shackles made from the depths of hell’s fire. “Hades informed me of your . . . appetites. You will find this kingdom has many such delicacies to offer a creature such as yourself.”

“I can hardly consider this a gift, Mesphistopheles,” the onyx-haired beast rebuffed. “You have simply presented an offering I have been offered twice by the lord of my underworld—and twice denied.” Incitatus circled his bound offering until his grand muzzle grazed the matted hairline of the fallen patriarch. “But I suppose a third introduction could convince me otherwise. Did you miss me, Leopold?”

Fresh urine pooled at the king’s feet as he fought against his searing confinement with renewed vigor. The rumors of Caligula’s horse, a beast forged from the blackest souls of the most ancient of demons, spread across realms. Tales of its tactics of torture were sang amongst the living and witnessed first-hand amongst the unlucky dead that were summoned to the beast’s lair.

“Please,” he screamed. His anguish-filled cries wafted toward the demonic creature as it hungrily inhaled the scent of damnation and cowardice. The aroma filled his expansive nostrils and it exhaled the smoke and brimstone from its charred and blackened lungs.

Leopold cast his urgent and bewildered stare toward the smoky and shadowy figure that sat on the throne of hell. “Please! Why am I here?!”

“Now, now my dear Leopold. I believe the time has passed for civilized discourse and explanations,” the prince of darkness mocked. “As I understand it, Hades offered to return you to the land of the living in a form different from your own and you refused him,” the entity spat. His slimy voice rang through the chamber, causing his subordinates to ease away from the wrath of their ruler.

Leopold’s eyes widened with recognition as he attempted to shrink away from the dead eyes that bore into him. “S-she was my wife,” the king shouted desperately. “She loved me,” he exhaled with a shaky sigh.

The king shivered at the burst of rich laughter that erupted from the throne. “Oh you poor fool. Hades didn’t tell you? Is that not one of the punishments of your realm’s after life—seeing the life you left behind?” The dark lord rose from his seat and descended with the grace of a feline stalking its trapped and defenseless prey. He stood next to the massive steed and stroked its ribcage. “She never cared for you, you fool. _She _is the reason for your damnation.”

“S-she is _not!_”

“You were murdered by her hand! She has hunted your seed for years and cursed your lineage—and yet you protect her.”

“It is not true,” he whispered weakly as the fire of the shackles seemed to lick hotly at his wrists and ankles.

The dark prince sighed and waved his hand over an open flame. “Please enjoy the show, dear king. Your precious wife has been a very busy woman these past thirty-four years.”

Leopold watched in a stunned and shaky silence as the past unfolded within the open flame. While he had not loved Regina, he had certainly trusted her loyalty. He believed her devoted to the kingdom, to the throne, and to his daughter. But now, watching the reel of his ‘precious’ wife stroking the face of that ancient djinn and professing her love in order to use him as a pawn to murder Leopold, he realized he’d played the part of the fool. Rage co-mingled with his crippling fear as he pulled against the restraints. He hissed at the pain and spat at the open flame as he was forced to watch his death and the subsequent events that led to his only daughter being hunted and exiled.

“Ah, there you see,” the dark lord cooed into the ear of the beast. “Your lord Hades simply had not found the proper incentive.” The shadowed figure lowered its strokes closer to the belly of the creature. Incitatus’s erection strained at the soft caresses as the demon watched the torment of the damned soul.

“She deceived you and spent years attempting to eradicate your entire lineage,” the stallion hissed.

“Then she is damned, the same as I am,” he declared forcefully. The evil she’d heaped upon his family and his kingdom would be visited upon her tenfold. The thought brought cool comfort to the chained king as he envisioned his treacherous and treasonous wife enduring the atrocities he’d suffered these thirty-plus years.

“I am afraid not, dear Leopold.” Incitatus leaned forward and licked the sweat from the king’s brow. The king tensed and pulled away from the beast’s hot mouth until his iron leashes would permit him to go no further.

“That dark heart and soul of your wife was supposed to come to me once she entered this world. The moment she left the realm of the Enchanted Forest, Hades could no longer claim her.” Mesphistopheles's smooth tone poured the words into the king’s muddled psyche as he stared intently at the king.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Everything,” the dark ruler snapped. “You refused to aid Hades when he inquired of Regina’s soul. You will find that I am not in the habit of asking more than once.”

“I no longer care what happens to this woman,” Leopold spat. His eyes were filled with anger as he stared past the duo and watched as his bitch of a wife walked the streets of Storybrooke. She strode side by side with a blonde woman and . . . his _daughter_ . . . his precious angel.

Both entities smiled at the confusion that clouded the king’s worn and weary face.

“You see, had your wife remained in the enchanted forest, she would have been captured and executed by your daughter. As you can see, that did not happen. She enacted her curse and brought all of your kingdom and the neighboring realms to this world . . . my jurisdiction.”

“What does this have to do with me,” the king asked again.

“It would seem, your dear bride has redeemed herself. She fights alongside your darling daughter. Her crimes have been absolved and her arrival is no longer documented in my Book of Souls.”

Mesphistopheles stepped away from the steed as nodded subtly toward the aroused animal. Incitatus returned to his position behind the bound man and straightened its midnight form until it walked solidly on its hind legs. Leopold stood spread and bound as Incitatus rubbed its erection along the length of the king’s back.

“Did you know, dear Leopold,” the demon horse hissed, “that since your new lord has offered you to me, your soul is now tied to me?” Leopold bucked wildly as he fought against the heat of his bondage and the venomous voice of his new master.

The king’s shrill cries were echoed through the great chamber. “Please! _Please! _What do I have to do?!”

Mesphistopheles’s smile spread nastily over his shadowed features as he reached out to stroke the king’s quivering lip.

“You must bring her to me, Leopold. I want what is mine,” the dark lord spat. “You will bring me Regina’s soul.” The ruler of hell grazed the king’s collarbone. A single nail from his ghosting touch split the tender flesh with ease. The poison of his caress seeped into the open wound as the flesh closed of its own accord. “I can only stake claim to an absolved soul if it is tied to one that is already damned.”

“Will you let me kill her,” the king asked. The trembling tenor of his rage filled his chest as he thought of how he would end the whore who took everything from him. She’d taken his life and his kingdom. She’d hunted his seed like a dog and tortured and maimed his people. And now . . . now what? She was free? She would live her life and after life in peace? Leopold snarled at the image of the wench embracing his daughter—his apparently weak and naïve daughter. He would kill her slow. He would learn her every weakness and destroy her from the inside out. And then, when she had nothing, when she had no one . . . he would drag her soul to hell.

The dark lord chuckled darkly at the hatred that brimmed in the king’s dark eyes. “My good Leopold, you may lay with her, torture her, you may end her life—I care not for the details. I only need her soul.”

“What would you have me do,” he asked breathlessly.

“You must marry—well, remarry—Regina,” the dark lord sniffed with a dry chuckle as confusion ate at the king’s contorted face. “I cannot very well claim a soul that is no longer written in my book. I need her soul tied to one that is already damned.”

“How,” he asked desperately. “H-how will I get her to agree to this?”

“Had you not denied the request of your first lord, you would know the details. You are to return in a different body—she will not know you. You must woo her, dear king. You will have exactly one year to wed her. Once you are wedded, you may do as you please with her—you may _not _harm her until after you are wedded—when her soul is mine.”

“And after we are married,” he wheezed, as Incitatus licked the nape of his neck. The beast’s thrust his hips slowly against the king and inhaled deeply as Leopold fought against what he knew was coming. He knew well of Incitatus’s . . . methods.

“Do your worst, my king. Do your worst.”

Mesphistopheles held the withered king’s gaze as the steed aligned its erection. 

“NO!! NOOO!”

“Shhh,” Mesphistopheles cooed in mock sympathy. “Do not fight it.”

A harsh and sharp burst of laughter echoed from the beast’s expansive bosom. “Oh please _do _fight it. I do enjoy the struggle.”

“Patience, my friend,” the ruler crooned before addressing the bound and damned soul. “You have one year, Leopold. I will give you one year to marry this woman,” the dark lord reiterated. “She must do it willingly. I will send you in a form that your wife will find . . . enticing,” the entity paused with a secret smile. “You of course will be tasked with using any wit and charm necessary.”

A full length mirror appeared before Leopold as he took in his new form. The image looking back at him was not that of an old weathered patriarch. Instead, there stood shackled a tight and taut young woman with pert breasts and the most luminous hazel and green eyes. Golden locks cascaded over slender shoulders and covered the feminine full bosom. He blinked against the startling image and his confusion deepened as he was once again presented his own features and body in the looking glass.

“What is the meaning of this,” Leopold demanded in a heated stutter.

“Isn’t it wonderful, my liege? Your wife’s _true love _is a woman . . . your granddaughter no less!”

“Lies!”

“Oh no, my pet,” the black stallion confirmed. “Your magical little whore and your _savior_ of a grandchild are indeed fated for true love.”

King Leopold watched as the footage from the open flame displayed Regina sitting and laughing with his carefree descendant.

“Are you ready for the best part, Leopold? They do not yet know who they are to each other,” the ruler of hell sang with glee. “It is almost too delicious. You’ll have to compete against your _granddaughter _for the heart of the woman who caused your demise.”

Leopold growled and gritted his teeth against the fresh wave of hatred that coursed through his veins. He would destroy this woman. He would woo her, he would lull her into a false sense of security, he would marry her . . . again—and then he would exact a revenge so sweet that the realms of hell and tartarus would sing of his callousness for all of eternity. His mind flashed back to their wedding night and how his young bride had cried beneath his rutting. He’d thought little of it at the time. She was his wife. It had been her _duty_ to service the throne. But now, after watching the reel of the “Queen’s” life, he now knew that his serpent of a bride believed that she had been wronged.

“She will pay for this,” he vowed to himself even though he spat the words in the company of the spirits in the great hall. “I will take everything she holds dear and I will kill it—then she will die . . . slowly.”

“I am sure you will,” the prince of hell sighed dismissively. “Just make sure you marry her first.” The entity turned his full attention to the seething beast. “And now, my fair Incitatus, you may claim what is yours.”

The old king kicked as best he could against the lava chains and screamed until the lungs of his immortal soul burned from the exertion.

“Oh king,” the great beast growled as he violated the king, “live forever!”

The demons of the dark lord’s high court watched as the infamous creature thrust roughly into the wailing figure. The pitiful sacrifice wept openly as his immortal flesh tore and healed itself over and over again. “Do thank your wife for me when you see her,” the demon steed grunted and it continued its plunder.

Leopold did in death that which he had never bothered to do in life . . . he prayed. He prayed for his body to become numb. He prayed that the stallion would tire of him or that the fresh white heat of pain would at the very least lessen over time. “I will kill her,” he cried. Mucus and tears coated his sweaty face as he bellowed his intentions. “I will kill them all,” he declared through manic shrieks.

Incitatus emptied its seed into the king and laughed as the king’s immortal form healed itself yet again. It backed away from the shackled king and resumed its position on all four legs.

“My, my,” Mesphistopheles tsked. “Kill them _all_? Even your precious little girl?”

“She is the only one I care for. That _savior _is nothing to me, nor her bastard seed,” he hissed through gritted teeth as the remnants of pain quaked through his body. Regina. Regina was responsible for this. He laughed to himself as he envisioned the horrors he would visit upon the witch’s head. Their first marriage would seem a winter solstice in comparison to their modern-day nuptials.

“Then we understand each other, Leopold.”

The heated chains disappeared and Leopold collapsed to his hands and knees on to the stone floor.

“Prepare yourself,” the dark spirit sniffed in disgust at the display of weakness. “You shall be reunited with your _beloved _within the hour. And a word of advice, dear king . . . I have watched these two women for some time now. You would do well to monopolize the queen’s time and keep her away from her precious little Emma.”

With that, Leopold rose on shaky limbs and followed the high guards as they escorted the king to the mouth of hell. He stood at the gateway and awaited the command to cross the threshold back into the land of the living. He focused on his rage, he focused on his daughter, his kingdom, and the bitch who had taken it all away from him.

“Happy hunting,” Incitatus hissed as it sauntered away from him and settled next to Mesphistopheles and his throne.

The king took one last look at his old body before his new and enticing figure took its permanent hold. Leopold allowed himself to be pulled by the gravity of the gaping portal as the red hot flames raked and latched hold to his torso. They ate at his legs as they pulled him deeper into the vortex and closer to his destination. The last thing he saw before the weight of unconsciousness settled in his mind and blurred his vision was a “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign as his iron and horseless carriage crashed into a tree just short of the town line.


End file.
